The shadow of tomorrow
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: A stranger from the future comes back to the past to change a certain event that might forever affect the well being of Uchiha Sasuke. My first ever nonyaoi fic
1. Default Chapter

The shadow of tomorrow

Summary: A stranger from the future comes back to the past to change a certain event that might forever affect the well being of Uchiha Sasuke. My first ever non-yaoi fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Sasuke will hate me if I do.

Konoha Past: 16 year before

It was a rainy day at Konoha. Storm clouds hovered the sky. Darkness covered the village. At hokage's office things were no different. As thunder was heard and lightning momentarily lit up the sky. A hooded figure was seen in front of the hokage. "Who are you?" were the first words the Yondaime said. The hooded figure stepped forward "I'm a messenger from the future. I came to give a message to the one they call Yondaime" he handed a scroll to the Yondaime who hesitantly took it. "What proof do you have in order for me to believe that you have come from the future." Lightning again gave of momentarily light revealing the strangers smirking lips… "Who would I get here unnoticed if the passages are newly built" he paused "and how would I know Uchiha Sasuke if he hasn't been born yet?" as thunder was again heard the man disappeared.

Konoha at present.

Kakashi and Sasuke had been called to Tsunade's office "Tsunade-sama we're here" kakashi announced followed by Sasuke's usual "Hn". Tsunade motioned for them to take a seat. "Now all we have to do is wait" as kakashi sat down he asked Tsunade "who exactly are we waiting for?" Tsunade shrugged "I don't know either" "what do you mean!" Sasuke stated irritably. "A message was given to the Yondaime 16 years ago by a unknown person who claims to have come from the future. The message clearly stated that Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke are to meet him after 16 years which falls exactly on this date." When Tsunade finished Sasuke stood up "This is insane!" rain clouds appeared on the horizon "Oh is it?" a hooded figure appeared by Tsunade's door "well are you ready?" "Ready for what?" Kakashi asked "To see your future" and without another word the man walked out of the room, eventually Kakashi and Sasuke followed. As the doors closed it emitted a blinding light.

As the doors closed behind Kakashi and Sasuke they noticed that they were not in Konoha anymore. They were in some kind of a forest clearing "Where are we?" Sasuke looked around unfamiliar and uneasy fear gripped his heart and as if on instinct his hand found a way to his sensei's who was slightly surprised by the gesture but still held Sasuke's hand. The stranger gestured them to go behind the trees "follow me… its almost time." Kakashi, still holding Sasuke's hand, went to the place where the man indicated. "time for what?" Sasuke asked not letting go of Kakashi's hand "you will see. But whatever happens you must not interfere" the man warned "Wh-" kakashi was cut short of his sentence as two figures appeared at the clearing in front of them. One figure was of Itachi and the other was "That's me" Sasuke observed, Kakashi's grip on him tightened "how could?" the stranger did not answer he just looked at the two brothers fighting

At the clearing

Itachi kept on evading while Sasuke kept on attacking. "What's the matter Aniki? Afraid of me?" Sasuke sneered the curse seal spreading on his body. "Sasuke please listen to me! You don't understand!" Itachi pleaded "Shut up!"

"This is what Orochimaru wants otouto! Please listen to me!"

"For seven years I waited for this! I am not going to wait any longer!"

"Sasuke! Orochimaru was controlling me when I murdered the clan that night!"

"Then why did you run! Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I couldn't! I couldn't kill my own brother! You're the most important thing to me!"

"And why did Oro want to finish off our clan!"

"we were a threat to him! And by doing this your just falling for his trap! Bringing the ultimate shame on the clan!"

"LIAR! GO TO HELL!" Sasuke threw a kunai that hit Itachi on the leg causing him to fall "Now say good bye big brother!" Sasuke unsheathed his katana and charged Itachi but before the sword hit him another figure went out and got hit by the blade.. it was kakashi "Sasuke… he's telling the.. truth"

Sasuke was shocked and withdrew his sword from Kakashi's body. "Sensei… why…" kakashi looked at him… "believe him Sasuke… He's your… brother.." and with one last breath he was gone. Sasuke dropped his sword and fell on his knees "What have I done…" tears flowing freely from his cheeks. Itachi hugged his brother for comfort and Sasuke sobbed on Itachi's chest "I believe you ni-chan! I believe you!… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!…. KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Behind the trees

"lets go" the hooded person told Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke looked shocked at the scene he witnessed.. as they reached another clearing Kakashi hugged Sasuke who started trembling. "How did you know this?" Kakashi asked the man looked at him.. "that's because this future" he removed his cloak "is my past" the hooded man appeared to be Sasuke.. an older version of him 20 years old at least Sasuke thought it was Itachi but something told him that it wasn't. "Your me" the younger one managed to choke out. The older Sasuke nodded "my past.. your possible future" Kakashi hugged the younger one closer "Why did you show us?" The older one looked at the younger in the eye and placed a hand on his head "To show you the truth… to change what you saw happened…" he looked at Kakashi "for you to live" he stood up and made some hand seals a door appeared " my mission is done.. now you must go back to your time" as Kakashi and Sasuke reached the door Sasuke looked at his older form for the last time "Don't worry… the future _will _change" and he went through the doors. Kakashi looked at him "I guess I owe you my life.." Kakashi shrugged "you would have already paid your debt if you live" Kakashi smiled under his mask "Don't worry Sasuke.. I will… And I'm gonna give you a punch when I see you that way for letting me die" Sasuke smiled at his Sensei "I'll wait for that" and with that Kakashi also went through the doors. As the doors closed and disappeared it was as if someone had hit the rewind button on a VHS player. Sasuke (the older one that was left) found himself at the boarders of Konoha. Immediately he hid himself behind a tree and lowered his chakra to a undetectable level. Then he watched… he saw Itachi cross the borders.. the villagers didn't seem to care, the he saw himself… his younger self run to Itachi and hug him causing the both of them to fall down. "S-sasuke?" Itachi stammered he saw himself smile "It's okay Aniki I know the truth." "how-" "I showed myself" Itachi was still confused but smiled and hugged his brother "Just as well I guess". Then that Sasuke looked at him and winked. He grinned and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.. back to his own time where he was greeted by his brother and most importantly his sensei Hatake Kakashi. And the memories of his sensei's death were no more than a dream.


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
